


It Started During A War

by Awendela



Series: It Started During A War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Missed Opportunities, Post-Hogwarts, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awendela/pseuds/Awendela
Summary: A series of related one-shots that defined Hermione and Snape's relationship from enemies to friends and eventually lovers. Unfortunately it took a war to start them on this path.





	It Started During A War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything or make any profit off of it. Everything belongs to JKR.  
> A/N: So I am trying something new. This is going to be a collection of related Hermione/Severus one-shots throughout the years. Let me know what you think!

The first time is happened it was by complete accident. It had been exactly three days since Ron’s miraculous return to their camp. Hermione could not stand the sight of him. What did he think, that she would just let him in again like nothing had happened? He wasn’t the only one suffering through this war. How could he be so selfish? She knew Harry was only pretending to be alright with everything. Ron did save him from drowning after all. Only a boy would have gone after a sword in a freezing lake. How did the sword even get in the bottom of the lake? Surely, her or Harry would have noticed it before. They had used that lake several times over the last few days. She briefly wondered if Harry was getting ill, saying his mother led him to the sword. Impossible. Most likely he imagined the doe patronus he saw that night. They were all starving and severely lacking sleep, that combination did crazy things.

Hermione had volunteered to cover Harry’s watch shift tonight. Sure, it meant pulling two watches in a row but she could handle it. Mostly, she wanted to be as far away from Ronald as possible, but she was also concerned about Harry. A few less hours of sleep really didn’t matter that much.

It’s not like there was much to watch. They moved camp two days ago and had not seen a sign of life yet. The whole forest seemed devoid of life. It was rather intense. When she felt herself being to tire she decided to walk along the perimeter of their camp. It was nearing midnight so the forest was completely cloaked in darkness. On the first pass of the perimeter she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, just the vast emptiness of the forest. It was on the second pass that something strange caught her eye. 

In the distance she could see an ethereal figure. It was too far away from her to properly identify it. The figure was standing still as a statute and it appeared to be staring in her direction. Hermione figured it to be about twenty meters away from the edge of her wards. Was it worth it to go investigate? She would be completely alone once she broke through the wards. It was an utterly reckless idea.

Well it was about time Hermione was allowed to be the reckless one. Before she could allow her logical mind to stop her she stepped out of the protection of the wards. Hermione knew neither of the boys would notice the slight shift indication she had left. She was one her own. Surprisingly, the blue figure had noticed her transgression. It took a few cautious steps towards her as she approached. Hermione stopped when she was close enough to see the figure clearly. It was a doe, just like Harry had said. Except instead of looking like a ghost, it looked like a patronus. But who had a doe patronus that would be out looking for them in the middle of the forest? Hermione could think of no one.

When the doe did not move again, Hermione decided it was time to head back to the camp immediately. Even if the person who cast the patronus was not a foe, it didn’t exactly mean they were friendly either. She spun around to head back to camp when she ran directly into a large black object. Hermione bounced back and instinctively drew her wand. She followed the long, dark robes up to the murderous looking face of Severus Snape. She had just pulled her wand on the Headmaster’s killer.

“What are you doing stupid girl?” He spat out quickly as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her near him. He then proceeded to drag her at an insane pace back through the forest to the camp. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, clearly I was mistaken.”

Hermione attempted to answer him only to be interrupted by a loud ‘Silence!’ from the former potions master.

When they reached the wards around the camp he physically shoved her past them. She just stared at him. He hadn’t even attempted to cross their wards. Instead, he started to turn away and walk back into the forest.

Hermione was so baffled she couldn’t help herself. “That’s it then?” She yelled out at him.

Snape stopped walking but didn’t turn around, almost as if he was having an internal battle with himself. “What is it that you expect of me Miss Granger?” He asked venomously. When she didn’t reply immediately, he continued. “To storm your camp, somehow manage to capture all three of you, take you to the Dark Lord? All while I was supposed to be back at Hogwarts, not knowing any information about your location at all.” He paused to calm himself. “Yes, know you see how that would not do me any good.”

“But you gave Harry the sword! He saw your patronus.” She blurted out.

“We all have our parts to play in this war Miss Granger. It’s time you remember that.” He said simply before disapparating away.

Hermione stood there like a statue, too stunned to move. What had just happened? Harry and Ron came running noisily to her side. “Hermione, are you alright? What just happened? It sounded like someone disapparated just now.” Harry said, scanning the darkness for something that wasn’t there.

Hermione shook her head. “No, I’m fine. It was just the wind.” She lied. “Come on, let’s get back to the tent. We need to start researching the next horocrux, we need to end this war.” This was her part in the war and like Snape said, it was time they ended it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you liked the first part of this collection. Let me know what you think so far!  
> ~A


End file.
